


For All We Know...

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Kink Meme. </p><p>Beca/Aubrey/Chloe - I just really want to see Beca and Chloe tag-team Aubrey until she just totally lets go and then afterwards she's breathless and overwhelmed and exhausted from the multiple, multiple orgasms and then they cuddle with Aubrey in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Might Not Get Tomorrow

"Chloe what the hell?"

Aubrey's not exactly sure how to react to Beca, a half-naked Beca more to the point, being present in a room that more often than not was home to Chloe tearing clothes off Aubrey before pinning her to the bed. Still, she ignores the girl and focuses on Chloe. 

"Just relax Bree..."

Chloe's voice is softer than usual and she almost smiles, leading Aubrey closer to the bed before beginning to remove Aubrey's clothing, Beca smirking a little too openly for Aubrey's liking before dropping what few clothes she was wearing to move closer Aubrey, noting that, despite her own fears, she seemed to have both Aubrey and Chloe's attentions. She had shaken herself out of the slight trance at Aubrey's rumpled clothing finally falling away before moving to kneel, her eyes locked on Aubrey even as Chloe stepped back to undress. Aubrey had frozen, again, when Beca backed them toward the bed, moving to pull Aubrey down beside her before Chloe joined them, Aubrey's eyes wide and a little frightened even as they locked onto Beca's. 

"This is..."

"All about you."

Beca's voice was lower, huskier than usual and Aubrey couldn't help a tiny shiver at the way Beca looked at her, her tongue touching the front of her teeth as she realized exactly what was likely to happen, either they would be taking turns with her, or the three would be together... properly. She had never once thought that she would get both options. 

"Why?"

"Because you finally stopped shutting me out Aubrey... and Chloe adores you... we both do."

Aubrey's eyes had lit with tears before she could speak and Beca had moved, instantly, to kiss her. 

"Just let us love you, please?"


	2. Take Advantage Of Tonight

Aubrey's response had been a choked sounding 'yes' and a nod, her eyes flickering at the feel of Chloe's lips at her neck even as Beca kissed her again. Chloe had done very little, letting Beca touch, caress, tease Aubrey in ways that drew nothing but soft mewls and the odd begging 'Jesus PLEASE' from Aubrey. Beca's eyes had locked onto Chloe's over Aubrey's shoulder even as her hands moved lower, her lips brushing Aubrey's ear even as two fingers slipped easily into her.

"Relax."

Aubrey's only response had been a buck and mewl, Chloe smiling and running hands up to cup Aubrey's breasts, palming them easily until Aubrey bucked again, falling easily into rhythm with Beca's pace. It had taken very little to undo Aubrey the first time and Chloe had smiled even as she moved to switch with Beca, both women focused on Aubrey but still linking hands on Aubrey's inner thigh, claiming her as theirs. Aubrey's head had fallen back against Beca's shoulder at the first insistent lap from Chloe, her body arching cleanly to press against Chloe's tongue, a low whine escaping her. Neither girl had expected to find pleasuring Aubrey quite so easy but now that Aubrey's defenses were down she was open and clearly weakened but willing to let them do what they wanted. 

Time and again Beca and Chloe traded off, Beca noting instantly when Aubrey began to almost sob and instantly kissing her way over Aubrey's neck, curling the girl against her even as she came undone with one final mewl, Chloe moving to curl around her from behind. Neither liking that Aubrey cried a little but both knowing she had needed this, these releases, this love.


	3. "Daddy Always Says..."

Aubrey's tears had slowed, then, finally, dried. 

"What's wrong honey?"

Chloe had asked the question, sensing that now, finally Aubrey was ready to talk. 

"Daddy always says... He won't have any daughter of his sleep with a woman..."

"Daddy... Daddy can kiss my..."

"Beca."

"Well, he can... Aubrey..."

Beca's voice was soft. 

"You are just... amazing, honestly. You are so strong. I love that about you, even if you can be a hardass."

Chloe had smiled slightly. 

"She's right Bree, he doesn't deserve your tears..."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Serious?"

"Dixie chick serious."

Beca's smirk was soft as she spoke. 

"Sleep Bree, we've got you now."


End file.
